Syd
Sydney "Syd" Weld is one of the two main antagonists of the 2018 Netflix original Benji, alongside his older brother Titus. He is a malevolent robber who robs Sam King's store, while kidnapping Carter and Frankie. However, his plans were foiled by Benji. He was portrayed by Will Rothhaar. Role When Carter and Frankie return to King's shop for their father's watch, he orders them to leave, but they refuse and confront him for selling the watch until they notice the robbers. Syd comes up by them and taunts them about not meaning to threaten someone. Syd shoves the kids and he orders King to open the safe as he picks everything out. Syd forces the kids outside the shop, while Titus locks King in a closet. Frankie tries to intervene, but Syd blocks her path and she struggles to break free. However, she accidentally removes his mask in the scuffle, revealing his face. He then forces them into their van and Titus arrives. Titus is confused and Syd takes off his mask as they lock them in their van. As they prepare to drive away, they notice Benji barking at them and they flee. Their mother, Whitney calls them, but Titus throws it out of the window. Benji chases them, but a group of people blocks his way and he loses sight of the van. However, the children leave a trail of strawberries for Benji and they arrive at an abandoned house near a cemetery. They tie up the kids and cover the van. Titus is confused about why they kidnapped the kids, but Syd argues with him about money. Carter asks for a blanket for Frankie, but they are unconcerned. Syd discovers the watch and Frankie demands for him to give it back. Syd realizes that they were in the shop to get the watch and he sadistically taunts Carter with it as he cries and Titus carelessly throws the blanket at Frankie. Meanwhile, Benji arrives at the house, but their guard dog, Rott confronts him and chases him throughout the yard. Syd orders Titus to deal with the matter and Benji manages to get Rott stuck in a tube. As Rott continues to bark at Benji, Titus chases him into a shed, but Benji manages to escape through a hole and locks him in the shed by pushing a stack of cabinets onto the door. Syd comes out with a crowbar and chases Benji to a derelict school bus. As he searches for Benji, he jumps into the bus and Syd struggles to grab him until he manages to get himself into the bus. He looks for Benji, but realizes that he escaped through an opening in the ceiling. Benji comes to the kids and tries to untie them, but Syd breaks free and he and Rott search for him. They manage to find Benji hiding under Frankie's blanket and they corner him, but Benji escapes through a window and flees the property, enraging Syd. Benji manages to free King from the closet and he reports the incident to the police and Whitney. Benji leads them to the house and tries to show the evidence to the police, but detective Lyle Burton does not understand and calls off the mission. Benji tries to show the evidence to Whitney, but she furiously disowns him for leading them on a seemingly pointless chase. The next day, Benji gets Mongrel to help him rescue the children with her keen sense of smell and they discover a hideout leading to a basement with transport tunnels. While the robbers and the kids are traveling through the tunnel, the kids complain about going any further, but Syd orders them to continue moving. Titus asks Syd about coming with him to escape New Orleans, but Syd does not understand him and instead insists on moving along. Syd then notices the kids leaving a trail for Benji and he and Rott confront him. Syd brushes off the trail and he orders Titus to come along as he reluctantly follows him. However, Benji and Mongrel come by and Mongrel catches the scent as they continue to follow the trail. The boat arrives and they leave as Titus orders Rott to guard the kids. Meanwhile, Lyle and Whitney decide to come back to the house and discover the transport tunnels in the basement. Lyle comes up with a plan to cut them off and they head to their destination. Benji and Mongrel arrive at the boatyard and they discover Rott guarding the children. Benji leads him on a chase and manages to defeat him by leading him into a nearby pond. Mongrel subdues Rott, while Benji heads out to find the children. Lyle and Whitney arrive at the boatyard and ask Syd about his whereabouts. They show him a photo about the children and ask him about it, but Syd denies it. However, Benji manages to find the children calling for help on the boat and heads out to rescue them. Whitney heads after them, but Syd escapes and Lyle chases after him. The Cajun Captain tries to drive the boat away, but Benji manages to get across. Syd comes across Rott, but the rottweiler, having had enough of his abuse, snarls at him and he flees, only to discover Mongrel cornering him, allowing Lyle to apprehend him. Benji confronts Titus and manages to defeat him, but not before he nearly kills him. Carter manages to knock the Captain unconscious with a fire extinguisher and he and Frankie are reunited with their mother. Benji manages to survive and they rejoice. Lyle takes the watch from Syd's wrist and forces him into the car with Titus inside. Gallery Benji's Clever Plan Benji Netflix Trivia *Sam King's pawn shop lacks security measures. Since large quantities of valuables and cash are kept on the premises, real U.S. pawn shops always have extensive physical security to prevent unauthorized entry, particularly at a concealed entry like the one Syd and Titus use (and for this exact reason). *During the climax, he was arrested by Lyle. However, when he was forced into the car, another officer was carrying him to Lyle. *In the original movie, the kidnappers were not robbers and Syd and Titus were significantly darker than their original counterparts. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Benji Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Imprisoned Category:Wealthy Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Burglars Category:Siblings Category:Cowards